lunaplusfandomcom-20200213-history
Character builds
Character builds for the different character classes, Healer and Buffer Type: If your going for the basic healer/buffer type character you should use you stat points mainly in (WIS) to increse you healing skills power (amout it heals) this will help keep your team alive in a hard fight or just killing a group of enemys. or with 3;2 ratin 3 being (WIS) 2 being (VIT) for extra hp and lil extra defence. Solo Healer Type: this type of healer is for solo fighting one on one or one on two where the healer is acting as a tank by using a 3:2 ration 3 being (INT) 2 being (VIT) for good damage with extra hp and def using there heals to aid them another way is with a 3:2 ration 3 being INT 2 Being Dex which goes for the damage with evasion note: healers dont have very good attacking skills so it takes a while to kill for them so killing groups would mean certain death or hours getting hit and healing while killing the same group Tank Type: Tank: for a tank there are a few way to go first is all (VIT) for the hp and extra defence another way to go is (VIT) and (WIS) for the def hp and magic def third way is to go all dex so you cant get hit but either way you go you a body blocker so u just take the hits not kill it would take a while but you can kill the enemy but with low str (strenth) your damage will be very low. Damage Type Worrior: there are a few ways to go one is full (STR) for max damage but low def and hp the second way is a combo of (STR) and (DEX) 3:2 ratio (3 points str 2 points dex) this will give you damage with doging the 3rd is 3:2 ratio of (STR and VIT) this will give you damage with extra hp and defence. Bow Type: There are 2 ways to go with this full (STR) to kill quickly rom the back (mainly for partys) or 2:3 ratio (2 STR 3 DEX) this will give you damage but most doging or evade some go full (DEX) this is for full evade and high critical dmg Dagger Type: The main way is to go 2:3 ration 2 being str 3 being dex for a rounded dmg and evade character another way is full (DEX) for max eade and hgh crit dmg and hit another way is a 2:3 ratio 2 being vit 3 being str for damage with extr hp and defence there are 3 types of mages mages: which attack from the back lines with single target spells and buff there team which is best with a 3:2 ratio 3 being (VIT) and 2 being (WIS) for extra hp and mp wizards: attack from the rear with high single target damage useing a ratio of 3:2, 3 being (INT) and 2 being (WIS) goes for high damage and extra mp for the spells AOE's: which are mages that go for groups at a time there are a few ways to do this one way is with full (INT) for max damage to kill fast but with low hp and def another way is with a ratio 3:2 where 3 is (INT) and 2 is (WIS) for high dmg and high mp also you can go with a ration of 3:1:1 3 being (INT) and one point for (VIT) and (WIS) going for high dmg with extra mp and hp along with a little extra def some use the 3:2 ratio 3 being (INT) 2 being (DEX) this offers high damage with the evasion to help not getting hit from the grous you killing